Ashiteru, HoushiSama
by HelloIamSango
Summary: Miroku and Sango finally admit their love for eachother. What happens when the couple decide to have a life together? Do they have children? Find out! R&R Welcome(Thanks for the reviews)
1. Will you bare my child?

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! so face it! **the first 2 or 3 chapters are kind of short.**

**but once I get into the story they will become longer. I hope to write atleast 15-20 chapters. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! DO NOT SUE ME! (Rated PG-13 because of content. May go to R in future due to sexual content.) Please Rate and Review!**

-

Chapter 1- Will you bare my child?

"SIT BOY!" Kagome Higurashi screeched to Inuyasha. BOOM! "OUCH! KAGOME WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The hanyou snapped. "I don't know.. I just wanted to." Kagome replied. Inuyasha gave Kagome a 'I-am-pissed-off' look and turned away. "Stop fighting, you two." Sango interuppted the two's arguement. "We weren't fighting. I just told him to sit, thats a-" Kagome was cut off by Sango. "Well don't sit him unless he deserves it." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded. "But sometimes it can be fun to make him mad.." she finished. Inuyasha let out a growl and turned away.

"Wheres Miroku, Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "Oh, He went to the hot springs to bathe, why did you ask?" Kagome informed her. Sango blushed slightly. "Oh, its just that I hadn't seen him this morning." Sango said innocently. "Whatever." Kagome said in reply. Shippo, the small kitsune, was still asleep on kirara's tail. Sango was wearing her kimono, her Hiraikotsu, or rather large 'boomerang' stuck to her back. She walked a ways, towards the nearby town.

Sango was enjoying the day, until she heard a firmiliar voice.. "Hello. You are a very beautiful lady." the voice said, "Would you bare my child?" Sango knew who it was immediately. "MIROKU!" Sango screamed and hit him on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "S..S..Sango" He sputtered. "HOW COULD YOU COME TO TOWN AN-" Sango was cut off by a feel of Miroku's hand on her bottom. "DONT TOUCH ME!" she erupted, giving him one last smack with the Hiraikotsu. "S-sorr..y..." He said. "Im sorry miss, but he tends to lose his mind." Sango told the girl and dragged Miroku along. _Why does she care so much? She says she doesn't like me.. whats it to her who I flirt with? _Miroku thought. "Uh, Sango," Miroku addressed her. "What is it? You gonna ask me to bare your child, too?" she snapped at him. "No.. I am wondering.. Why do you care when I flirt with other women?" he asked. Sango turned bright red. "U...uh.. e..r.." she managed to say. "So.." Miroku waited. "GOD WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU? I CAN BE CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT!" she blew her top. From then on, not a word came from Miroku's lips.


	2. I love him

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated PG-13 Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! so face it! THE FIRST 2 Chapters may be short..

**I Don't Own any Inuyasha characters. I DO own the CONTENT of this story, but NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

-

Chapter 2- I love him..

"And when I got there.. He asked some girl to bare his child.." Sango's words drifted off. "Sango, Its alright.. I'm sure one day you will get the courage to admit it to him.." Kagome reassured her. "Kagome, you're the only one who knows I love him.." Sango began, "Your my best friend." she finished. Kagome smiled. "Your my best friend, Sango." She replied.

"I wish I knew if she loved me as well.." Miroku explained to Inuyasha. "Its okay, Miroku, Im sure one day you two will be together.." Inuyasha said sympathetically. "R-r-really?" Miroku stammered. _Ever since I saw Sango I knew she was the one. The one I'd love forever. _Miroku's thoughts carried through the breeze. "Inuyasha, you're always there for me. You are the only one who knows how much I love Sango. Thanks." the monk said, embracing Inuyasha. "Its not like I really care.. I'm just there to help you." Inuyasha said grumpily, pushing Miroku off of him.

Later that day, Sango and Miroku were going for a stroll through the nearby forest. The sun shown brightly through the green trees, and a nice breeze came in. "It is a wonderful evening.." Sango smiled. "Sure is." Miroku agreed. They didn't know it, but in the brush Kagome andInuyasha were watching them.

_Sango and Miroku make such a great couple.. Why don't they just admit they love eachother! Inuyasha told me how Miroku felt, and I told him how Sango felt. _Kagome's thoughts wandered. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was so beautiful, the sunlight shining on her pretty face. Kagome saw him and he blushed. They turned their attention to Sango and Miroku.

"Sango.." Miroku said as they came to a field. "Yes Miroku?" Sango blushed as she said his name. "I-i..I-i..I have a confession to make.." He sputtered out. _Here it comes! The moment I've been waiting for.. _Kagome and Inuyasha both thought. "Miroku.." Sango replied, "S-s-so..so do I." She spattered. Miroku took Sango's hands into his own. "Sango, I've known you for so long. I don't know how to put this.. So I'll say it as clearly as I can.." he said. There was a long pause. "I-i-i-i, Sango, I love you." Miroku sputtered once again. His face was red, aswell as Sango's. "Miroku.. I..i.. I love you too. I always have.." Sango admitted. "S-sango.." Miroku kneeled. "Would you be my wife?" He asked shyly. Sango smiled fondly. "Of course I will.." she replied.


	3. We are engaged!

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated PG-13 Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! SO FACE IT ALREADY! sweatdrop(BEWARE: Story may go rated R in the future, I will warn you first of all ;.) Sorry If I add in some KagomeXInuyasha, I just cant help it ;) **The next chapter, I will be going 3 Months up in time, which will be JUNE! (Sango and Miroku's wedding month.)**

**I Do not own the Inuyasha characters! I DO OWN THE STORY! But NOT THE CHARACTERS!**

-

Chapter 3- We are engaged!

Early next morning, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Kilala, Sango, and Miroku all sat cross legged on pillows. They all were snacking on instant ramen, Inuyasha shoveled it into his mouth. "Everyone! Sango and I have an announcement to make." Miroku announced. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at eachother, blushed, and looked at the couple. "What is it, Miroku? Sango?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Sango and Miroku were holding hands."We are engaged!" Sango exclaimed out of nowhere. Miroku gave Sango a grin. "Yay! We're sooo happy for you two! Aren't we, Inuyasha!" Kagome said excitedly staring over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back, his cheeks big, full of Ramen. He swallowed it and said, "Yep! Congrats!" Shippo was all jumpy. "CAN I HAVE THE CAKE! PLEASE MIROKU! PLEASE PLEASE SANGO!" he begged. "Shippo, The cake is for everyone. We can't give it all to you." Sango explained. "Aww, why not?" Shippo smiled. Kagome tossed a bag of candy to shippo. "NEVERMIND!" Shippo said, embracing the bag of candy.

"Inuyasha, Kagome.." Sango and Miroku said later on. "Yes?" they replied. "Inuyasha, would you do the honor of being my Best Man?" Miroku asked. "Uh.. Er.. Ok." Inuyasha replied. _What the fuck is a Best man? Well, I sure am the best.. and I am a man. It makes sense, I guess._Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, Would you be the priestess?" Sango asked. "Sure! I'd LOVE to, Sango!" Kagome said, hugging Sango. _Not only did I help bring them two together, I get to be the priestess! _She grinned. Shippo looked somewhat hurt. "What about me..?" he asked. "Eh.. Shippo, you could be the ring bearer." Sango offered. "Sure!" Shippo said. "Uh, whats a ringburyer?" he asked; confused. "Do I bury your rings?" everyone burst out laughing at this. "What? What did I say!" He asked. "Nothing.. giggle You don't bury the rings. You carry them to Miroku and me." Sango laughed.

"Oh.." Shippo turned somewhat red. "Its alright, Shippo, We wouldn't know either if it weren't for Kagome." Miroku and Sango confessed. "Aww, I didn't do much really." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha remained silent. He was sitting by Kagome, The girl he loved so much, but he was too shy. His hand wandered towards hers, and they held hands. (; I know I know! Its a SangoXMiroku! But its cute! right?) Sango and Miroku spotted them, and, Apparently, Kagome and Inuyasha saw them. Because they un-held eachothers hands. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY HAND AGAIN!" Inuyasha burst out. Sango giggled. "Why are you laughing, Sango!" Asked Inuyasha. "Because, giggle We all know you and Kagome have something going on." Sango informed. Inuyasha and Kagome turned bright red. "NO WE DON'T!" Kagome argued. "YEAH!" Inuyasha protested. Sango and Miroku looked down. "I guess we were wrong, Miroku." Sango grinned. "YES, YOU WERE WRONG. VERY VERY VERY VERY WRONG!" Inuyasha screamed. "Alright, alright. Calm down you two." Miroku said in a calmed voice. Kagome was breathing hard. "Oh.. Kay. So, when is the wedding to be held?" Kagome said, trying to calm down.

"Sango.. When is the wedding..?" Miroku asked. Sango hesitated. _We haven't thought about that.. Or anything about the wedding yet! _"Sango.." Inuyasha said. "Uh, right. We haven't exactly planned just yet." Sango said. Miroku smirked. "Yeah, We haven't had the time." He confessed.

Kagome jerked a bit, Shippo was looking through her handbag RIGHT behind her. "Hmm.. Shikon No Tama... Money... Some thingy majigger... candy.. CANDY!" He screeched. "CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!" He yelled. Kagome immediately turned, smacked Shippo, and took her stuff. "THAT candy is for someone cough, blush special." She grinned. Inuyasha's ears perked up when she said this. "Who is the special someone, Kagome?" Shippo pondered. "Err..m." She squirmed. She turned to Inuyasha and handed him the bag of candy. "INUYASHA!" Shippo jerked. "WHYYY! He hates CANDY! ITS MINE!" he stopped. "K..Kagome, I'm special?" Inuyasha questioned. "Yes, you are. Everyone is special in their own way.." Kagome tried to make a small excuse.

Later that day, Sango Miroku were in their own hut planning the wedding. "So when should it be..?" Sango asked. It was around March at the time and Sango heard that June weddings were most popular. "How about June 15th?" She asked Miroku. "Sure. Now that the date is planned, What about all the other stuff." He asked confused. "I don't know... Want me to go get Kagome?" Sango offered. "Yes, She could help." Miroku replied. Sango stood up and walked out the door. Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there, but Shippo was. "Hey, Shippo, Where is Kagome?" she asked. "Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha went for a walk. They didn't tell me why." the small kitsune replied. "Which direction?" Sango asked. "That way." He said, pointing to the forest, where Sango and Miroku had became engaged. "Oh, Ill go get Miroku. We will go get them." She said, then she turned around and went back to the hut. "Wheres Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She and Inuyasha went into the woods.. Where we got engaged." Sango blushed. Miroku's eyes widened. "What? Them two.. alone!" a devilish look crossed his face. "Want to go get them?" Sango asked. "I guess so.." he winked, and the pair walked out holding hands.

They ran past Shippo and into the forest. "Keep your eyes peeled." joked Miroku. "Be quiet. Look!" Sango said, a look of astonishment and shock on her face. He turned and to his astonishment, there was Kagome and Inuyasha, Lips locked. "Lets tease them." Sango giggled. "That will be fun." Miroku smiled. With that, the two jumped out and in a instant Kagome and Inuyasha broke away and Inuyasha cursed at her. "Be quiet you two. We KNEW about you guys. I mean, you make a cute couple." Sango teased. "Yeah, Have you guys always came out into the forest and make out?" Miroku giggled. "WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" Inuyasha screeched at the top of his lungs. Kagome looked somewhat hurt. _We've been caught. What difference does it make? How could he just lie to them.. They know.. We have nothing to hide. _She thought. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. Her face was red and drenched with tears. "Kagome.. Whats a mat-" he wasstopped when he saw that Kagome was running away from the group. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha with angry faces. "Look what you've done to poor Kagome!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha. Miroku nodded in agreement and they ran after Kagome. "Well! Aren't you coming, Inuyasha?" Sango yelled. He looked downward and ran past them all.

"Kagome! Kagome! Im so sorry! Kagome..!" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome turned and looked at him. "You lied to them. We were caught, so we have nothing else to hide." Kagome told him, still drenched with her own tears. The scent of Kagome's tears filled him with sadness himself, knowing he hurt her killed him. Sango and Miroku caught up. "Kagome!" Sango said, running up to her and hugging her. "Whats wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked her. "N-nothing." Kagome sobbed. Sango broke away and held Miroku's hand. "Kagome.. I love you. You know that." Inuyasha told her, confessing it right in front of them all. "Inuyasha.." Kagome sputtered. "I love you too.." she smiled, and he pulled her close. Once again, their lips locked. "They make a great couple." Sango smiled. "But so do we." Miroku said, Kissing Sango.


	4. Wedding day is near!

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated PG-13 Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! SO FACE IT ALREADY! sweatdrop(BEWARE: Story may go rated R in the future, I will warn you first of all ;.) Sorry If I add in some KagomeXInuyasha, I just cant help it )

Also, I will be using Utenshi, Gomen Nasai, and Kannichiwa. Kannichiwa means hello, Gomen Nasai means Im sorry Utenshi is japanese for Mate.

**I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do own the story content, but not the characters!**

-

Chapter 4- Wedding Day is near!

3 months later.. "Miroku!" Sango called early morning. Miroku woke up. "Its 7 am already?" he asked. "Yes, its actually 7:30. I let you sleep in a bit." she smiled warmly at him. Miroku smiled and stood up. He walked over to Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you, Sango." he whispered into her ear. She smiled. "I love you too, Miroku." she whispered back. "I can't believe its already June 8th.. One week until we will be married." Sango said. Miroku nodded; He hadn't really realized it was so soon.

Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly bursted into the door. "Sango! Miroku!" Kagome smiled and gave her best friend a warm hug. "Hello Kagome." Sango smiled. "I can't believe its almost your wedding day! I'm so excited!" Kagome squealed. "Calm down Kagome. It's almost like you are more excited then Sango." Inuyasha informed her. "Nobody is as excited as me." Sango said. "Im getting married to the man I love." she grinned. Miroku smiled warmly and held her closer to his chest. _Im so lucky. I get to marry Miroku. Its been my dream to marry him.. Now its about to become a reality. _

All of the sudden, Shippo pounced onto Kagome's shoulder. "Hi Miroku! Hello Sango!" he cheerfully greeted them. "Kannichiwa Shippo-san." Sango smiled and snuggled up to the soft little kitsune. He smiled with joy. "Miroku! Wait till you hear what happened to Kagome!" Shippo said. He and Sango slowly looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome. They were blushing. "Well." Kagome sputtered. "Kagome is my utenshi." Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome smiled warmly up to him. Shippo smirked evilly(so cute; yet so evil). "Yep." Inuyasha smirked. "Let me see, Kagome."Miroku asked. Kagome moved her hair, and sure enough, a fang bite mark. "Did it hurt, Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously. "No, Inuyasha was really gentle." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha smiled.

Later that day, Miroku and Sango were eating rice cakes and drinking tea. It was a small snack. "Sango, how many children do you plan to have?" Miroku asked. "4." Sango grinned. Miroku's eyes widened, but then he smiled. "Really? I was thinking 5 or 6." He teased. Sango smirked; she loved it when he teased her.(Sorry! I had to put this in xD!) "Miroku." Sango began. "Are you excited?" she finished. Miroku smiled. "Of course I am. I get to marry **_you_**, Sango." he replied. She smiled at him. Sango yawned; "Im exhausted. Want to go lie down?" she murmured. Miroku nodded, and the two headed for their bedchambers. She layed down and He layed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his warm chest. His head rested ontop of hers. Sango felt like she was in heaven. She was in Miroku's arms. Slowly she fell into a deep sleep.

Early the next morning, Sango and Miroku were still asleep snuggled up. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped by. "I wonder if they are awake." Inuyasha mumbled. "If they aren't, we can wake them up!" Kagome smiled. They walked in the hut. "Kagome, we should really stop just walking in on them. I mean, you know how Miroku is.. and Sango loves him, so She won't be mad at him if he.." Kagome cut him off. "Uh, lets not think about that. I guess it is a bit rude walking in on them. After all they will be a married couple." She agreed. They peeped into the bedroom. "Aww, look at them.. All snuggled up." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha grinned; Miroku had given him a idea. "Maybe we should snuggle sometime, Kagome." he informed her. Kagome blushed. "You'd really snuggle me? I mean it just doesn't sound like you." she stammered. "Of course I'd snuggle you. I love you Kagome. I told you that." Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome suddenly screamed. The couple jumped up at once. "AHh! What is it? Kagome!" Miroku asked. "Kagome.. You should stop walking in on us." Sango said grumpily. "Yeah.." Miroku said, turning to Sango and winking. Inuyasha thought, _I told her so. Did she see the little wink Miroku gaveSango?_Kagome looked somewhat embarrassed. "Gomen nasai." She apologized. "Apology accepted." The other couple replied. "How about some breakfast?" Sango offered. "RAMEN! IT MUST BE RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelped.

The scent of instant ramen filled the hut. "Ramen.." Inuyasha daydreamed. Kagome looked jealous. "Don't tell me you are turned on by ramen, and not me." she said grumpily. "Kagome..." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome looked at him and raised a eyebrow. "You turn me on more than ramen." He announced. Sango and Miroku giggled. "Well, Sango turns me on." Miroku grinned devilishly. Sango blushed; She didn't want to have to admit how he turned her on. Sweatdrop. "Miroku turns me on." she said. Miroku looked rather content with himself. Kagome was shocked at what she had caused. Inuyasha looked rather dumbfounded, and Sango looked embarrassed. "Lets just eat our ramen.." Sango pleaded. The others nodded and ate.

"Kagome! Where is Shippo?" Sango asked. "Oh.. He said he wanted to go find his clan.." Kagome said sadly. "But.. He didn't say goodbye.." Sango said dissappointed. "Don't worry, Sango, I'm sure he meant to." Miroku said holding her close to him. "I know. I won't be depressed over him.. After all, 7 days till our wedding." she closed her eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha were staring at the couple snuggling. Inuyasha thought it was his moment. He pulled Kagome into his lap like Miroku had Sango. He cuddled up close to her and kissed her. Kagome and Sango both felt like they never wanted to let this moment go. But sadly Kagome and Inuyasha had to go to their hut, and they had to let Sango and Miroku know. "Sayanara!" They said as they left. Sango and Miroku decided they would go to bed early.


	5. Wedding Day!

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated PG-13 Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! SO FACE IT ALREADY! sweatdrop(BEWARE: Story may go rated R in the future, I will warn you first of all ;.) Sorry If I add in some KagomeXInuyasha, I just cant help it ) (this might be a bit of a short chapter, sorry. AND I may not do the wedding right, but I do my best. The honeymoon part.. hehehe I know I rushed into things, but I was running out of time.)

**This chapter is rated R for sexual content between Miroku and Sango. xD**

-

Chapter 5- Wedding Day!

7 days later, Sango and Miroku woke up. It was June 15th, The wedding day. "Miroku! I'm so nervous." Sango said. "Don't be. I love you, Sango. Nothing bad could happen." Miroku comforted her. Sango smiled. "SANGO! MIROKU!" Kagome and Inuyasha busted in. "CONGRATS!" they screamed. "Calm down. We aren't at the alter yet." Sango smiled. "Oh no! I forgot! Shippo was going to be a ringbearer!" Sango said worried. "Don't worry. You don't need a ringbearer." Kagome reassured her.

"Come on, Sango! I'll help you get ready." Kagome hurried off with Sango. "Well, I'll help you, Miroku." Inuyasha offered. "Put this on. Kagome told me guys wear these." He handed Miroku a tuxedo. Miroku went and put it on. When he came out, He of course, looked stunning. (Duh! He is soo cute...drools)"Sango! Here's a wedding dress. Ipickedit out." Kagome smiled. Sango went and put it on like Kagome told her. "Its.. Beautiful.." Sango said. It showed off every curve of Sango's body. "Wow, Sango, It sure does.." Kagome said softly.

"Sango.. You're beautiful.." Miroku said, his eyes wide with astonishment as he looked at his bride to be. Sango was admiring Miroku. "Your.. Stunning." Sango complimented. The two blushed. "Im going to be the priestess." Kagome bragged. "Inuyasha is the best man. He needs to put on his tuxedo." Said Kagome, and she tossed his tux at him. "Do I have to..?" He asked. Kagome nodded, and he went off and changed. When he came back, he looked just as good as Miroku did. But even better to Kagome. "Well, are you two ready? It will be a small wedding, but worth it." Kagome informed. Sango and Miroku nodded, and everyone got into place.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to join Miroku and Sango into holy matrimony." Kagome announced. She kinda forgot all of the stuff, so she skipped to the main part. ( XDDDD) "Do you, Sango, take Miroku to be your husband? To love and to hold, to have and to cherish, in sick and in health, Until death do you part?" she asked. "I do." Sango smiled. "And do you, Miroku, Take Sango to be your wife? To love and to hold, to have and to cherish, in sick and in health, Until death do you part?" Kagome asked Miroku. "I do." Miroku grinned at Sango. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kagome bowed. Miroku took Sango into his arms and brought her close. He brought her lips to his and they locked into a long, passionate kiss.

Inuyasha teared up, but Kagome comforted him by kissing him on the cheek. "I guess you two should get back to your hut. You know.." Kagome winked at the two. She had told Miroku and Sango what happens on a honeymoon. Miroku seemed to be happy, and Sango was somewhat worried about that part. Miroku carried Sango into the hut and sat her on the bed. He closed the oak door and went over beside her.

He sat her into his lap and held her, kissing her neck and lips. Sango smiled. She moved to the floor, and he flipped ontop of her. He continued to kiss her neckline up to her soft red lips. He slowly took off her wedding dress revealing her bra and underwear. She unbuttoned his top and removed his pants and boxers. He removed her bra and underwear.

They were both completely nude. Miroku sucked on her nipples gently. "I love you, Sango." He whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Miroku." she replied. "Are you ready?" he asked softly. Sango nodded, "I am ready." she whispered back. Sango shivered a bit, butMiroku calmed her with a soft kiss.He slowly went near her entrance. "This may hurt a bit, but it wont last very long." He assured her. He began entering her slowly, Sango tensed up and moaned. Miroku continued, and as he promised, the pain went away almost instantly.(muhaha, I know it was short, and I will write some moreBETTER sexual scenes later. but I don't feel good right now :( ).


	6. Miroku! Miroku!

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated PG-13 Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! so face it! **the first 2 or 3 chapters are kind of short.**

**but once I get into the story they will become longer. I hope to write atleast 15-20 chapters. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! DO NOT SUE ME! **

**This chapter I am moving up Nine weeks in time. Sango has some good news for Miroku. **

Youkai - Full Blooded Demon Hanyou- Half Blooded Demon

-

Chapter 6- Miroku!

Nine weeks later, Sango ran towards the hut she and Miroku shared. "Miroku! Miroku!" she shouted as she ran. Miroku came outside, Sango ran up to him and embraced him. "Oh Miroku! I have great news!" she exclaimed excitedly. Miroku looked down at her. "What is all the excitement about, Sango?" he asked calmly. "Miroku, we are going to have a child!" she gleamed up at him. Miroku's dark eyes widened. "Sango! Thats great!" he picked her up and held her in his arms. "Shall we go tell Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Of course!" Miroku said proudly, putting her down and holding her hand as the couple walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome's hut.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango ran up to the two. "We have great news!" Kagome smiled. "What is it Sango, Miroku?" she asked. Sango turned to Miroku. "Sango and I are expecting a child!" Miroku exclaimed with excitement. Kagome and Inuyasha had never seen the two so happy in their lives. "Kaede told me." Sango smirked. "Thats wonderful, Sango, Miroku!" Kagome embraced the two. "Your expecting a pup?" Inuyasha pondered. Sango and Miroku nodded, and Inuyasha looked happy. "Thats good news." he said. "Sango, how far along is the little one?" Miroku asked. "Nine weeks." she replied. "We have nine months to go." Kagome informed them. "Miroku, you take care of her." Miroku nodded. "Of course I will. I love Sango and the little one." he replied. "We're going for a walk.. See you around. Sango said. With that, the couple headed out of thehutand towards the woods.Kagome and Inuyasha waved.

The sun shone on Sango's dark hair, her brown eyes twinkling. Miroku held her close to his warm chest. "Sango, I love you so much.." he whispered into her ear. She looked over her shoulder and kissed his neck. "I love you too, Miroku." she answered. _Soon Miroku and I will have a family of our own. _Sango thought to herself. _I love Sango so much.. it seems not too long ago I was crying in Inuyasha's arms, wondering whether she loved me or not. Now Im married to her, and we are expecting a child.. _Miroku thought to himself as well. The couple kept on walking, thinking about their lives, and about the little life inside of Sango.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome cried out later that evening. "Yes Kagome?" Sango answered. "Sango, we are heading out again soon." Kagome told her. "Again? Alright. We will get ready to go. But can we stay at the next village awhile? I don't want to tire myself out." Sango replied. Kagome nodded and went back to her hut. "Miroku, We are leaving for the next village tomorrow." Sango informed him. "Alright then." Miroku answered. He smiled at Sango and went to the bedroom to pack. Sango packed some scrap materials she found around the hut. She packed her kimono and armor, shoes, and Hiraikotsu. Miroku packed his staff, extra robes, and other items. Sango soon came into the bedrooms with Miroku. "All ready?" she asked. "Yes, all packed and ready for tomorrow." Miroku said.

The next morning Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango were all ready to go. "Feh, If we meet any demons on the way I will take care of them." Inuyasha boasted. "I will help too, Inuyasha. You can't do everything on your own. Besides, I have to protect Sango and you have to take care of Kagome." Miroku said. Inuyasha answered him with a 'Feh.' and a crossing of his arms.

The group kept on walking through the woods. _Kagome.. Kagome Higurashi.. _a cold voice said from the brush. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell youkai.." he growled. "Inuyasha! Something said my name!" she informed him with abit of fright in her voice. "Don't worry Kagome, Nobody will hurt you. Not while Im alive." Inuyasha threatened the youkai. A large monster with eight legs and a torso of a man walked out. _Kagome! Kagome Higurashi. Come with me. You must come with me.._ It said cooly. "No! I won't come with you!" Kagome screamed and kicked at it. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha casted a blow towards it. _HAhahaha,your so worthless Inuyasha. Kagome is mine, Shes meant to be mine! _it laughed and taunted him, scooping up Kagome. "KAGOME! DROP KAGOME NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha, Let me handle this." Miroku said. He tossed a purification paper at it, and it began to burn. "Inuyasha! Get Kagome!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha jumped up the beast and took Kagome. "Inuyasha.." she smiled at him and laid on his shoulder.

"You two were great." Sango complimented on the two's teamwork. "Feh, Thanks, Miroku.." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku and Sango were riding Kirara, Sango leaning into Miroku's chest. Miroku kissed her neck and cheek. "Domo Arigatou, Inuyasha, Miroku." Kagome asked. "Your welcome." Miroku and Inuyasha said together. Kagome smiled and nodded. "I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "I love you too, Kagome." he answered.


	7. No Vacancy!

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Kannichiwa Everyone! This is my first fanfic, _"Ashiteru, Houshi-sama.."_. For all you guys who don't know what the title is in English, It is "I Love You, Monk(AKA Miroku)". This is a SangoXMiroku Fanfiction By the way. ;; It is rated R Due to some swearing content. I CANT SPELL Hiraikotsu! GAH! so face it! the first 2 or 3 chapters are kind of short.

but once I get into the story they will become longer. **I hope to write atleast 15-20 chapters. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! DO NOT SUE ME! **

**This chapter is the next day after the Youkai striked. Includes some snuggling scenes.**

**Words to know: **Yuri-san - Grandmother (a respected way to address a elderly woman.) Aisai-Beloved wife. Dorei- Slave. Ohayo- Hello. One-san- Older Sister.

-

Chp. 7- No Vacancy.

The next day, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Kirara arrived at the next village. "Look! Its soo pretty here!" Kagome said. Sango looked up. It was a beautiful Summer morning, and as Kagome had said, it was beautiful. "It is beautiful.." Sango agreed. "But not nearly as beautiful as you, Sango. My Aisai.." Miroku said, taking her hand in his own and kissing her. "Well we best find somewhere to stay. There has to be a hut or something we can stay in." Inuyasha informed. Kagome nodded in agreement, and they all went in to town.

"Sorry, we don't have anywhere for you to stay here." a young villager said. "Hey! We can't just live on the streets!" Kagome argued. "You can check out the other places, Although I'm not sure they have a vacancy, either." the man finished. Miroku crossed his arms and shook his head. Sango looked somewhat angry, and Inuyasha looked pissed. "Fine!" Inuyasha screeched and shut the door right on the man causing him to fall backward. "Don't worry you guys, Im sure there is a vacancy somewhere." Kagome assured them. The group nodded unsure, but went on. They came to a small hut with two small huts behind it. A sign hung on the door saying 'Vacancy.' "Yes! Vacancy" Kagome exclaimed. Sango walked up and knocked on the door.

A elderly lady opened the door. "Hello." she said, she was rather small, and her hair was in a grey bun. "Are you here for the vacancy?" asked the lady. "Yes, we are. We are travelers." Miroku explained. "Alright, this way. I have two huts. Two can go in each." she explained. "Finally, someone with common sense." Inuyasha mumbled. Sango shook her head. "You, and you. You can stay here." the elderly lady said, pointing to Sango and Miroku, then to the hut. "Alright. Domo Arigatou, Yuri-san." Sango and Miroku bowed, took their things, and went in. Kirara followed, her tail in the air, swishing to and fro. "And you, and you. You can stay here. This is my last hut." the elderly lady bowed. "Domo Arigatou, Yuri-san." Kagome and Inuyasha mimiced Sango, bowed and went inside.

"It is a perfect little place to stay, Isn't it, Miroku?" Sango asked cheerfully. "It is." Miroku replied, unpacking. _Knock.. Knock.. _"Ohayo!" a small dorei girl said bowing. "Ohayo.. and Who are you?" Miroku asked the small girl. "Im Aiko. I'm the dorei girl around here. If you need me you can come to the small hut behind the other couples'." she bowed. "Alright." he answered. "Who was it?" Sango asked. "A dorei girl." Miroku replied. Sango nodded. "What did she want?" she asked. "She will be serving us while we stay." Miroku smirked. "Oh. Okay." Sango smiled back. "Meowr!" Kirara mewed contently.

Meanwhile... "Feh! What do you want, little girl?" Inuyasha groaned. "I'm Aiko. The dorei girl around here. If you need me, Im in the small hut behind yours." Aiko bowed and turned. "By the way, are you a hanyou?" she asked ashamed. "Yes. I am.. Why?" he asked. "Its.. just.. My dad was..Nothing. See you!" Aiko ran. Her long blond hair flowed behind her like a veil. "Who was she? She sure is a pretty little girl." Kagome replied. "Oh. Shes just the dorei girl." Inuyasha said with sarcasm. "Inuyasha!" Kagome said with anger in her voice. "Im going to her hut. Now!" She said, grabbing a purple kimono,andmarching out the door. "Kagome! Feh! That girl.." he groaned.

"Aiko! Aiko!" Kagome said as she knocked on the door of the hut. "Oh, Ohayo miss." Aiko answered. "Aiko, do you need anything?" Kagome asked. She examined the girl's small, dirty ripped up kimono. "Why, no. I don't need anything.. why?" she asked, her head cocked to the side. Kagome looked sadly at the poor dorei girl. "Here, Aiko. I brought you a new kimono." Kagome smiled, handing the girlthe purple kimono. "Oh.. Its so beautiful." Aiko smiled. "But I can't take it.." she finished. "Why not, Aiko?" Kagome asked. "I am poor. I don't have any money to pay you." Aiko replied. "Just take it." Kagome handed the kimono to her. "Domo Arigatou, One-san!" Aiko exclaimed, hugging Kagome. "Your welcome, Aiko.." Kagome replied.

"Miroku!" Sango shouted from the kitchen. "Yes, Sango?" He replied. "Do you want ramen or rice cakes?" she asked. "Ramen." Miroku smiled. "Alright. Ill tell you when it is done." Sango nodded, and began cooking the ramen over the fire. She mixed it in with warm water. She waited for twenty minutes or so. "Kirara, life has been so perfect lately.." Sango daydreamed."Mew." Kirara replied. Sango checked the ramen."Its done, Miroku." she served the ramen to him. "Arigatou, Sango." he smiled. The couple and Kirara ate their ramen..


	8. Aiko, My atome

Ashiteru, Houshi-Sama..

Aww, I really appreciate the reviews! Sorry, I may not update for a while. If chapter 7 doesn't show for you, please tell me, I'm thinking of hosting it up on geocities if it doesn't work.

**This chapter takes place two days later.. Kagome and Aiko seem to be bonding.. Awwww! This chapter is a little focused on Kagome, Inuyasha, and Aiko.**

**Words to know: **Atome- Daughter. Otousan- Father. Okaasan- Mother.

Chapter 8- Aiko, My Atome..

It had been two days since Aiko had recieved the purple kimono from Kagome. Ever since then, the two had became closer and closer by the day. "Inuyasha, I have something on my mind.. I was wondering.." Kagome began. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "What is it, Kagome?" he asked curiously. "I was wondering if.. you'd consider us adopting Aiko. You know, as our daughter. Our atome." Kagome asked, she blushed a little bit. "Aiko? Our atome..?" Inuyasha thought aloud. "Sure, Kagome.. I'm not sure I'd make a good otousan though." he said. "What are you kidding, Inuyasha? You'd make a great otousan! I'd be new to being a okaasan, and we can go through it together." Kagome kissed the hanyou's forehead. "Alright. Go talk to her, though." Inuyasha inquired.

"Aiko." Kagome said. "Yes, Kagome?" Aiko said cheerfully. "Inuyasha and I have been thinking.." she began. "About what, Kagome?" the small girl's cheerful voice was replaced by a worried tone. "Don't worry, its good news." Kagome smiled. Aiko's face brightened and she nodded. "Aiko, would you like to be our daughter?" she finished. Aiko's blue eyes widened. "Of course Kagome!" she burst out, embracing her. "I love you, Aiko, my atome." Kagome said. "I love you too, okaasan!" Aiko replied.

Kagome and Aiko walked to their hut. "Inuyasha, here is our atome." Kagome said cheerfully. Aiko ran up to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha felt different, he didn't feel so mean and tough. He felt loving towards the girl. He hugged her in return. "I love you, Otousan!" Aiko told him. Inuyasha smiled once in his life. Kagome looked excited. "I love you too, Aiko." Inuyasha said. Kagome sunk to her knees. She had her own little family, her hanyou, and Aiko, her atome. "Lets go tell Sango and Miroku." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Aiko nodded. Inuyasha picked up the small girl and carried her along side Kagome. "Miroku, Sango!" Kagome called out as she knocked on the door. "Hello, Kagome, Inuyasha, Aiko?" Sango cocked her head to the side. "Yes, this is Aiko, our daughter." Inuyasha informed. "Congrats you three!" Sango hugged them all. "Whats going on?" yawned a sleepy Miroku. "About time you woke up, Miroku." Sango joked. "This is Aiko, Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter." Sango told him. "Wh-ha? Congrats Kagome, Aiko, Inuyasha." He said, falling into them. "Go on and wake up sleepy head." Sango said. "Ok.." Miroku answered lazily and walked inside. "I best go and make sure he DOES wake up.." Sango rolled her eyes. "See you guys." she said. "Bye Sango!" Aiko beamed. Sango went inside and sure enough, Miroku was snoring on the floor.

Kagome was overly cheerful. She was so happy to have Aiko as her own daughter. "Okaasan." the small girl walked up to her. "Yes, Aiko?" Kagome asked. "I have something to tell you. About.. my other parents." Aiko told her, her eyes tearing. "Whats wrong, Aiko? Lets go talk about it." Kagome said, picking up the small girl and sitting down on a boulder. "Okaasan, My other otousan was a hanyou, too." Aiko started. Kagome's eyes widened. "He died when I was two. My mother died soon after. Yuri-san took me in as the dorei girl." Aiko finished. She wasn't but the age of five, and didn't know much to say. "Im so sorry Aiko. But doesn't that mean you are part hanyou?" she asked. "No, I'm more human. I wasn't born with ears or anything like otousan. But I have found out that I can do something strange." Aiko said. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "I can move things without touching them, Okaasan!" Aiko said. "You have.. telepathic..powers? Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. Otousan and I will help you learn to use them." Kagome tried to cheer her up. "Really? Thank you, Okaasan!" She hugged Kagome.

Kagome carried the small girl into the hut and sat down. She put Aiko's beautiful blond hair in a ponytail and changed her into a new kimono. The kimono was plaid blue, and she had a brand new pair of sandals. "Go on now and play." Kagome said. "Okay, Okaasan!" Aiko said cheerfully running off. Inuyasha came in. "Inuyasha, come here." Kagome called. Inuyasha walked over and sat beside Kagome. "Aiko.. she is part hanyou. She has telepathic powers." Kagome summed it all up in two small sentences. "What?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. "Shes hanyou..? Powers.." Inuyasha's voice seemed to echo. "Thank you, Inuyasha. For helping... It may not be easy being Aiko's parents, but you always stick by me." Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Its what a mate is for." He said. Kagome nodded, and little Aiko ran in, her eyes gushing with tears, and her little knee was bleeding. "What happened, Aiko?" Kagome held her tight. "Okaasan.. I.. I fell and scraped my knee." Aiko explained. "It'll be alright." Kagome said, "Lets go wash it up." she took the small girl and cleaned it up. _It isn't going to be easy to be a otousan, is it? But still.. I still love Aiko. As my atome, as Kagomes atome. As our atome. _Inuyasha thought.

Thats it for this chapter! Aww.. Next chapter I'm gonna give you a treat, Sango + Miroku finally get what they have been waiting for. (I'm deleting the original chapter nine I made, it is horrible...)


End file.
